Mission stop my death?
by thebasementdweller
Summary: Heero dies on a rescue mission, three years later Relena is assassinated, twelve years after that Duo builds a time machine… what could go wrong?
1. Prologe

_Hi this is my first fanfiction I do not own gundam wing… I'm just playing. .._

_June 26th After Colony 203_

The mission was simple, get in save the target get out. So then why did it have to be so difficult? Making it to the prison cells silently was harder than it used to be. But he managed with ten minutes left to spare, throwing the cell door open it reminded him of a similar time were he planted a gun at his targets head and like last time Duo Maxwell was not going to die. Taking in the sight of his longtime partner Heero Yuy was shocked at the sight of him. Blood covered his body from the many cuts laced throughout it and bruises formed ugly black and blue marks. His face was a mess one eye was swollen shut and blood was still rushing from a cut along his cheek. But the thing that shocked Heero most was his hair…

"Hey… Heero" Duo's weak voice cut into his assessment "what took you so long?"

"Status" Heero said in lieu of an answer.

"Alive" Duo said coughing, blood splattered to the ground from his mouth, _not good_. Heero thought and was not in the least amused by the joke. Albeit a little relieved that his friend was still in the condition to make jokes.

Heero stared blankly at Duo. "What's the matter? Can't take a joke? I thought I had you trained" he sighed "back to the drawing board I guess." Heero only raised an eyebrow.

"fine" Duo said defeated "fractured ankle, broken leg, both on the left, broken rib " by this point Duo tried to get up and failed, falling back hissing in pain "make that three" Heero stepped over to Duo picked the lock on his handcuffs took off his own bullet proof vest and handed it to his friend. "Hey that better not be yours " Duo queried

"It's not" Heero lied. Duo stared into his partner's eyes for a long moment trying to discern if he was in fact lying. After a while he shrugged winced at the pain it brought and said

"Fine whatever, if you get shot and die don't go blaming me."

Heero had him shrug on the vest and grabbed his left arm hulling him up and letting him use him as a lean-to. After handing Duo a gun they walked, or rather limped, out of the building.

"Soooooo…" Duo said to make conversation. "What've you been doing the last month I've been gone?"

"It's only been a week Duo"

"A week? I thought it was longer than that"

"Being tortured will do that to you… Duo next time you go gallivanting off to save your wife, bring some backup"

"Couldn't" Duo said softly "they had her Heero… they had her and she was scared… she hid it well but I could tell… " Heero looked at his friend worried. Suddenly Duos head snapped up "crap if Hilde's still in the building then that defeats the whole-"

"It's ok" Heero cut in "Hilde's fine Wufei's with her" Duo sighed

"Good I starting to worry there" his eyes widened "wait did you say Wufei is with her?" at Heero's nod he cursed "man I got to get home quick" at Heero's confused look (which was a rarity at best) Duo explained "come on you know Wufei's not the most … tactful when it comes to women" at Heero's nod he continued "and in Hilde's current condition Wufei is most likely going to get killed"

"Wufei can handle himself" Heero said simply.

"Heero if there's one thing I know about pregnant women it's that they can be scarier than death, I wouldn't subject my worst enemy to that!" Heero's reply was cut off by the loud ring of a gunshot and Heero throwing Duo to the ground wincing at the yelp of pain his friend let out. "Ok scratch that; we should tie that guy to a chair and let Hilde have at him!" Heero smirked at his angered friend and couldn't help but wonder what he would do when he found out they cut his hair. Taking cover quickly behind the door that led to freedom they both started shooting out of it. "Ok so if we survive this I'm naming my second son after you" Duo smirked

"Don't" Heero said rolling his eyes "the kid will have enough handicaps being your son"

"Hey!" Duo said with hurt tone, he then smiled. "Anyone important you want me name him after then?"

"No, everyone I know wouldn't be the best role model for a kid"

"Come on there's gotta be someone" Heero shook his head.

"Trust me the kid has enough handicaps" Heero glanced at his watch and smirked "times up"

"Huh?" Duo questioned.

"Our backups coming" by pure chance Heero looked behind them at that instant and saw the man crouching with the gun aimed directly at Duo's head "DUO!" he yelled as the shot rang out, using the wall for a push he jumped in front of his friend twisting his body so that he was facing the shooter and all at once three things happened.

1) A lucky shot was fired through the door and hit Heero in the lower abdomen.

2) Heero fired his gun with perfect accuracy and eliminated the threat.

3) The shot fired at Duo hit Heero in the chest just nicking the heart.

"HEERO!" Duo shouted. Ok running to your partner when bullets are flying at you, is not the best of ideas. Duo did it anyway there was nothing but him and Heero at that moment.

"Hey man I'm the one who's supposed to be injured" that brought a laugh from the fallen man.

"Sorry" Heero said there was a brief pause "Duo, listen… I… don't have much time" Duo could tell he was having trouble talking so he shook his head.

"Don't worry Heero we'll get you out of this soon, just save your strength ok?" now it was Heero's turn to shake his head.

"It's my time Duo"

"You thought it was your time when you blew up the Wing" Duo countered as he assessed the damage. Bullet wound to the abdomen not good, bullet wound to the chest defiantly not good.

"Duo shut up and listen" Heero was agitated now "Relena and I weren't ganna tell you guys till tomorrow but she's pregnant." Heero started coughing, bad sign.

"Hey congrats, when is it due?" Duo asked smiling stupidly even though his insides were churning. Heero was dying and they both knew it.

"This is not the time for that Duo" Heero said shooting him a weak glare, _really bad sign_. "Relena wanted*_cough_* wanted me to name the kid *_cough_* so I thought long and hard about it… I want you to tell her for me"

"You can tell her when you get out of the hospital" Duo said still clinging to the hope that he was invincible. It worked before. Heero was sweating now.

"Duo please *cough* I'm dying you know it and I know it… stop pretending" Duo looked his comrade in the eye it was hard to imagine the fire in those eyes fading out.

"What's the name?" he asked solemnly.

"I*cough* I don't know the kid's gender… we only found out last week *gasp* but if it's a girl I… I want her to be named Raylin *cough *cough* and if it's a boy… I want him to be named-"

At that moment the shots became louder and Duo had torn his eyes away from his dying friend to see that the enemy had gotten closer. Five left, Duo shot quickly and got two before cover fire had come from Quatre and Trowa. They're backup had arrived.

"Looks like they made it" Duo said "Now what was the boy's name?" he turned to his friend and his throat caught. Living on the streets of L2 made it pretty easy to spot a corps when he saw one. Duo hung his head. _How was he going to tell Relena this one? _

_June 26th 206 A.C._

Relena Peacecraft Yuy stared blankly out the window of her family limo, or rather the limo that her and her son occupied. It was a bright warm day perfect for anything really. But it did not reflect her mood. Of all days to be bright and sunny it had the anniversary of her husband's death!

"Mommy" Relena turned her attention to the little three year old boy sitting next to her.

"What is it Heero?" she asked. Heero Raylin Yuy shifted himself to lean more comfortably against his mother.

"Are we going to see daddy?" he asked now looking into her eyes.

"Yes dear" she answered calmly.

"Will he come back with us?" Relena choked at the innocent question. How do you tell a child that you're visiting a grave? That no matter how much one may wish otherwise the one in the grave is never coming out.

"Mommy" the voice startled Relena out of her daze. Little Heero reached and using his thumb wiped a tear from his mother's face sticking his now wet thumb in his mouth he grimaced "salty" Relena couldn't help but laugh.

"Now what did you do that for?" amusement evident in her voice.

"Uncle Millrado said that heroes always brush the tears away and I'm a Heero" this caused Relena to burst out again in fit of half chocked sobbing laughter much to the confusion of the three year old.

Up on the dark curved hill overlooking the petite grave yard the assassin known as Cyclopes was preparing for his mission. Cyclopes was an interesting assassin; one rarely saw him and when that happened all that was ever seen was a darkly clad figure with what looked like a red eye in the middle of its forehead, hence the nickname, the eye in question was in fact a scope used in night vision and long distances. This was something he made for himself and he was quite proud of it. Completing the sniper rifle (stolen of course) he lay in wait. He was a very meticulous person. He liked to have everything perfect, the gun being stolen, no fingerprints anywhere, he even stole his shoes. As a matter of principle the assassin never even let his clients know his identity, or see his face. This is one reason why he has yet to meet the same fate as his old teacher, Odin Lowe. Yes the same man who trained the man whose grave was being visited by Cyclops's targets.

Cyclopes smiled as the black limo pulled up and his targets stepped out one after the other. He had two, one average height, female, age twenty six or there about, honey blonde hair. The other again average height, male, age three, hair also honey blonde. He watched as they walked to where _he_ slept. Too bad this job was going to be boring. Cyclops's smile vanished when he saw the young brown haired man running up to and waving the targets. Logic told him that this man was a threat and that he should be eliminated first. Cyclops smiled again. Logic never was his forte when it came to having fun. He took carful aim and fired.

Relena led her son to the grave of his father, little Heero wasn't quiet old enough to understand these visits yet but he will soon. Relena stared at the grave of the man she loved so dear and smiled not wanting even metaphorically to let him see her cry.

**Heero Yuy**

**A.C. 180 – A.C. 203**

**A Beloved Husband, a Cherished Friend**

**Celebrated Hero**

The grave didn't do him justice. The stone was of the best marble and rather large, Heero would have wanted it simple, small with maybe just his name and dates on it.

"RELEENAAA!" She turned at the familiar voice and her smile widened when she saw Duo. He was smiling at her and waving his hand as if she needed it to help her find him in the deserted grave plot. He had grown taller in the last three years and his hair was now back down to the length of his shoulders in a small tight braid. He stopped and patted the grave and then ruffled Heero Raylins hair.

Upon reaching the grave site, Duo wasn't too surprised to see Relena and her son there. He called her name and did his usual ritual of patting Heero's grave and then ruffling his best friend's son's hair (which he didn't like) but before he could give Relena her hug the shot rang out and she fell to the ground. On instanced Duo grabbed the kid and hid behind the grave stone. Unfortunately the stone wasn't big enough to hide all of him and the second shot got his arm.

"Dang it Heero" he cursed "why couldn't you have gotten a bigger grave or maybe even a statue?" he knew he wouldn't receive an answer but it felt good to vent.

"Mommy!" the child cried. Duo kept one arm around the boy who was struggling to get to his mother. Taking a risk Duo peeked from his hiding place and was rewarded with a glimpse of red and a spray of grave stone dust in the face. That was all he needed… minus the grave stone. Taking a breath he took his gun stood up and shot. The guy didn't see it coming and was dead in a matter of seconds.

"Uncle Duo?" the little boy sniffled beside his mother "why won't mommy get up?" Duo looked at the innocent child. Gave him a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes and said

"Mommy's going to visit daddy now" little Heero cocked his head.

"Is she coming back?"

"No kiddo, she's not coming back" Duo said silently, dang it didn't they fight to prevent this?

"But Uncle Millrado said that I had to protect her, she's not safe" the child protested, just as strong as his father.

"Don't worry kiddo, daddy's ganna protect her"

"But" the boy sniff "I'm ganna miss her"

"Yeah me too kid me too"

_October 16th 218 A.C._

His hands trembled as he clutched the brand new newspaper that read ESUN TIMES June 26th A.C.204 in his right hand fourteen year old newspaper that read the same in his left. They were the same exactly the same right down to the misprint on Heero's name. that was why he chose this newspaper.

"I did it" he said "I…I did it" he laughed loudly if a bit… hysterically and ran out the room. Turning the corner he ran into the one person he wanted to see.

"Hilde!" he exclaimed gabbing her petite frame he kissed her with a passion that he hadn't done in years. Not that she was complaining; though the next words he said to her made her wonder whether or not she should be calling the men in white coats "I did it Hun I found the way now we can get them back!" and with one final hysterical laugh he ran down the hall screaming "I have to go call the guys!"

_Chapter 2 small preview_

_"You might wanna put your hands up"_

_"You have to destroy it Duo"_

_"You've been captured haven't you?"_

/A:N/

_I hope you liked it…_

_Please review I would like to know what my readers think_


	2. Vacations and Interrogations

_(I do not own gundam wing just this plot I came up with.)_

_October 20__th__ 218 A.C._

Duo had matured a lot in the last twelve years. He still kept in shape and his chestnut braid had grown back to its original length, but he always had a sad lilt to his violet eyes and the way he talked (though only his best friends and family would notice) and so it was great wonder at the pure excitement of their friend. That brought the three men to his house.

Duo smiled at his friends siting at the dining room table across from him. Like him they had matured each with a sadness in their eye that only a friend could see. They sat there waiting to know the reason why their friend had said it was so urgent for them to come.

"Well?" Wufei asked finally getting impatient, they had been sitting there for an hour and he wanted to see Sally and the kids before his next mission. Duo's smile grew wider.

"I know a way to stop the war" it was official, Duo had finally cracked.

"Um… Duo there is no war" Quatre said hoping his friend was joking and he didn't have to admit him.

"True" Duo said still smiling "not now, but there was a war twenty three years ago and I know how to stop it" yep he's flipped.

"Duo the war was twenty three years ago, that means it was in the past… you can't change the past" Wufei remarked. Duos smirk turned evil.

"And what if I told you I could?" Duo stood in triumph "because I have a time machine"

Ok so they could either call the asylum or humor the insane gundam pilot.

"So what is this plan you had?" Quatre asked

"Nothing big" Duo said flippantly "just stop the assassination of the original Heero Yuy and we're all set"

"You realize that Oz would still be out there and would still find a way to start the war right" Wufei said

"Ok then we'll just stop Heero from killing those pacifists" Duo said

"You do realize that if that happens, you might never meet Hilde" Quatre pointed out.

"Oh" Duo said sinking into the chair but not being the type to give up Duo said "alright we can't stop the war but we can stop the death of a good friend, let's go and stop Heero from dying" there was a collective sigh.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Wufei questioned

"Get there before he dies… I could talk myself out of going without backup" that sentence sounded rather insane. Then again their entire conversation was insane.

"That won't work" Quatre said

"And why not?"

"Think of it this way, if you saw someone claiming to be yourself saying that your best friend was going to die what would be your first reaction?" Wufei asked. Duo looked down

"I'd shoot him"

"Exactly, now that this nonsense is over I'll be on my way" Wufei started to leave but Duo's next words stopped him.

"But I really do have a time machine"

"That's it" Wufei said quiet irritated now "I'm calling Sally, there is no way you are mentally well"

"You want proof?" Duo set down two newspapers they were exactly the same and were from the year of 204 A.C. and had the exact same articles. The only difference was that one was old and the other was brand new.

"That is not proof" Wufei said

"Yeah well believe it or not I'm actually pretty smart, and I did build a time machine"

"I believe Duo" Trowa spoke for the first time. Still examining the newspapers.

"Thanks Trowa" Duo said happy that at least someone believed him

"But you have to destroy it Duo"

"What?" Duo asked surprised at his friend's statement

"Duo, there are a lot of people out there who want us dead because we killed someone they loved. If they found out about the time machine and_ somehow_ managed to steal it then they would be able to kill us before we even had the ability to fight back."

"Alright" Duo sighed not wanting to give up hope but knowing he had to. There was another collective sigh they all knew Duo felt guilty for the deaths of his friends one of the reasons he had readily agreed to take in Heero's son three months out of the year.

He had heard it all, every word. Pushing back his messy golden locks he focused on his uncle security system. It didn't take long before he heard the door open and he stood in awe at the magnificent piece of machinery before him. How could they possibly destroy this, it was beautiful and it was going to help him meet his father. He had to know his name. Adjusting his father's old denim jacket and squeezing his mother's old locket for luck he entered the ship like structure quickly assessing the controls he started it up. Footsteps told him that he only had seconds before he was caught. Typing in the finale coordinates he could barely hear his uncle yelling for him to stop. But it was too late; he wasn't going to stop for anyone.

_June 14__th__ 203 A.C._

Heero opened his eyes and glared at the clock_. 7:45AM_ he had slept in, he was groggy and he didn't want to be there. Deciding that this "vacation" wasn't going to end any sooner he got up got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Stumbling down the stairs he practically ran into Duo, this surprised the braided pilot and he asked if something was wrong.

"Coffee" was Heero's low reply "I need coffee" Duo blinked

"Um… Heero… when did you get addicted to coffee?" Heero didn't answer, just headed for the table and sat down. Quatre, having heard Heero's request for coffee, set down a steaming mug for him.

Heero grabbed five packets of sugar savagely ripped them open, poured them into the dark liquid, stirred and took a long sip. It was then that he noticed that Duo and Quatre were staring at him.

"What?" he asked gruffly, he was still tired. Duo shrugged

"I don't know I just always figured that if you drank coffee you'd drink it black" Heero looked at his coffee and then back at Duo.

"I don't" he said simply and took another sip.

"So we noticed" Duo said and then gestured to the stairs "so how come you been sleeping like the dead these last ten hours?" Heero blinked ten hours? He never slept that long.

"It's probably because he's married to the biggest assassination target in the whole earth sphere" Wufei said. He had been sitting at the table across from Trowa this whole time.

"What do you mean by that?" Quatre asked

"It's simple, Relena is, as most call her, the dove of peace and the best way to disturb peace would be to assassinate her, now who is her bodyguard?"

"Heero" Duo said

"And who sleeps with her?"

"Heero I hope" that got a glare from the aforementioned man.

"What's the best time for an assassination attempt?" Wufei asked

"Midnight usually or just after the rounds are made and right before the target wakes up" Heero answered

"Exactly, so Heero when was the last time you had an honest full night's sleep?" Wufei asked. And as an afterthought he added. "Passing out doesn't count" Heero stared at his coffee and took a sip before answering.

"I was five"

"So" Duo pondered "the reason for this crappy vacation is because mister perfect soldier here can't get enough sleep?"

"Actually Duo. the entire reason for this _forced_ vacation was because Heero was getting a little too high strung from his job as his wife's bodyguard; that and the fact that he never took a vacation in his life" Wufei answered

"So then… why are we here?"

"Because our women seem to think that _we_ need vacations as well"

"Come on guys vacations aren't _**that**_ bad" everyone glared at Quatre (the main instigator of the vacation)

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked when he noticed Heero heading for the glass double doors

"For a walk" was Heero's answer, he needed to clear his head.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Quatre asked from the stove.

"…" Quatre sighed at his friend's answer, or lack thereof.

He had made it… at least he hoped he made it, otherwise he was in big trouble, okay so he was already in big trouble. But it was easier to be in trouble here rather than there. His uncle did only build one machine after all…right? That thought had the blond haired young man looking behind him, okay nothing there. He looked at the err...safe house, if you could call that a house, more like a safe mansion (it had at least ten stories to it… okay he was exaggerating… five stories. It was still big!)

He was pulled from his thoughts by the telltale click of a gun and the feeling of cold metal at the base of his skull.

"I suggest that you get up…slowly" the deep monotonous voice said "you might wanna put your hands up" it added as an afterthought. The young man complied standing from his crouched position and putting his hands on his head. "Now walk" and so he walked, he was in so much trouble.

Heero had noticed the boy as soon as he left the house. Sneaking up behind him wasn't that hard, in fact it was quiet easy since the kid seemed to be thinking too hard. Pulling out his unloaded gun (though no one needed to know that) he marched the would be thief, spy, or assassin straight to the house.

Quatre gave Heero a questioning look when he and the boy entered the kitchen.

"Hey Heero… who's your friend?" Duo asked looking the blonde youth up and down, blond hair that looked like it had never seen a comb in its fifteen(give or take)years of growth and deep blue intense eyes, who did he remind him of?

"I found him in the woods" he said as an answer to Duo's question "spying"

"I wasn't spying" the blond protested, acting kinda like he had been caught by his father.

Heero ignored the boy and simply sat him at the side of the oval table and the sat down on the other side of him taking that as a signal the gundam pilots assumed interrogation positions. Duo sat at Heero's right Trowa stood at the right hand corner by the outside double doors. Wufei stood at the left hand corner behind the interrogation victim by the stairs and the double doors leading to the living room. Not only was this a great interrogation method but it also cut off any chance of escape. After setting down a glass of water for the young man, who was now staring rather sheepishly at Heero, Quatre sat down at Heero's left side and the interrogation began.

"Ok how about we start with your name" Quatre said with a calming smile.

"Okay" the boy said easily "my name is… Raylin Yuy, I'll run and I'll hide but I won't lie" that wasn't entirely true but they didn't need to know that. The pilots had noticed the slight hesitation he had while saying his name and Quatre shot a few glances at Duo when the kid said his catchphrase. Duo ignored this and asked the next question.

"How'd you get here?"

"Um… I got lost?"

"That came out as a question" Wufei said from behind the boy. Wasn't he supposed to be just intimidation?

"And getting lost wouldn't get you through the security" he continued… guess not.

"I learned from the best?"

"Another questioned response" Wufei noticed.

"Heh… you guys aren't exactly going easy on me, I mean I am just a kid"

"No excuse, you wouldn't be questioning your answers if you didn't have _something_ to hide." Wufei pointed out.

"Who are you running from" that question had everyone in the room looking at Heero in slight shock. Raylin then chuckled nervously.

"What makes you think I'm running?"

"Every time you look at the glass doors you relax just a little, you always look at the doors when we ask you a question" Heero leaned forward "So I ask again, who are you running from?"

That was when Ray's cell phone rang he answered it. And the first thing he heard was…

"HEERO RAYLIN YUY! " he had to take the phone from his ear but he was thankful that no one had heard him…well hopeful at least.

"Uncle Max" Ray said with more enthusiasm than he really felt. Heero took the phone from Ray and put it on speakerphone.

"You've been captured haven't you?" the voice of "Uncle Max"

"Yes?" Ray said tentatively

"Dang it Ray I bet they have me on speakerphone don't they?" Max was angry

"Um.. Yeah"

"How many of them are there?" the person on the other end sighed

"Um… Well all of them… Wufei Chang is here Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy"

"You idiot, they'll never let you leave now" a new voice yelled out of the phone. Ray grimaced

"Sorry Uncle Chan" a lot of noise came through apparently they were struggling for the phone. Then a another voice came on.

"Ray"

"Uncle Bart" there was silence for a long moment.

"Max and Chan are in the other room now, you shouldn't have stolen that machine"

"I'm sorry… is Uncle Winnie there?"

"No he's in a meeting"

"So that means-"

"That we're still at home? Yes, your phone gets great reception by the way" Ray couldn't help but laugh at that one. But Uncle Bart wasn't amused. "You realize you're grounded when we get back right?" Ray stopped laughing.

"You're coming to get me aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Uncle Bart please don't tell Uncle Marc about this"

"I'm not going to promise you anything" Ray licked his lips… he was so screwed "oh and Ray"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful how vague your answers are, these guys know all about torture… goodbye Heero" Ray paled and Duo thought that guy was being cruel, sure they knew all about torture but they were usually on the receiving end of it. Only Heero seemed to notice that the guy had just said goodbye to him…

_Chapter 3 small preview_

"_He has your DNA"_

"_I thought I gave you a vacation"_

"_My father disappeared fifteen years ago"_

_/A: N/_

_Forgive me for letting Wufei have his fun in the interrogation err… dining room but he kinda took over sorry for any OOCness anywho…_

_Thanks for reading now review please and thank you…_


	3. DNA and Hostage plans

_(I come out to tell you that I do not and will never own Gundam Wing much as I wish to)_

_June 14__th__ 203 A.C._

"I'm guessing that you're running from your uncles" Heero said in reference to the phone call, five worried uncles, he felt sorry for the kid.

"Heh… sort of"

"Sort of?" Duo queried. The honey-blonde youth sighed.

"Well you see… My father disappeared fifteen years ago and my uncles don't want me to find him" not a lie.

"Is it because your father's a terrorist?" Trowa's silent question caused the boy to stand up.

"My father is _NOT_ a Terrorist" he said then sat back down and looked away "not anymore" he spoke almost inaudibly.

"Not anymore? So your father _was_ a terrorist" Wufei noticed

"He's a pacifist, he's a good man who's sworn never to kill don't pass a judgment on him" needless to say Raylin was touchy about his father.

"We aren't passing judgments on anyone" Quatre soothed

"Wait you said your father disappeared fifteen years ago right" at Raylins nod Duo continued "and you can't be more than fifteen or so… so that would mean you never really met him" Raylin shot a glance at Heero for some reason and then reluctantly nodded. "So how do you know so much about him?"

"y-my uncles told me about him" Duo decided to ignore the strange slipup for the moment

"Then who's to say they weren't lying?" the next instance had Duo against the wall and three guns pointed directly at Raylin's head

"You..." Raylin took a breath in order to calm himself down "my uncles would never lie to me" his voice became serious, monotone oddly enough it sounded kind of like Heero's. Duo sighed

"Wouldn't lie to ya huh?" he said grabbing Raylins wrist lightly and looking him in the eye. "Not even to protect ya kid?" Quatre (the only one without a gun) put a comforting hand on Raylins shoulder.

"We're not saying that you've been lied to, we are only ruling out the possibility's aren't we Duo?" Duo nodded vigorously in the heat of Quatre's glare.

"I'm going to talk to Raylin alone. You guys can figure out what to do next while I'm gone okay?" everyone nodded as Quatre gently steered the quietly fuming youth to the living room door. "Oh and Trowa could you make some tea?" Trowa nodded and silently complied with his friend's request.

_June 15__th__ 203 A.C._

It was decided that Raylin would be taken to Preventer Headquarters (by Heero and Wufei) for DNA testing. The DNA would be tested against the known terrorists from eight to sixteen years ago. Of course they had forgotten to tell Raylin this bit of information as they were still slightly suspicious of him. Well first thing was first. They would meet with Lady Une.

To say that the elevator ride was awkward would be an understatement Raylin was still trying to figure out 1) why the heck they were taking him to Preventer HQ and 2) how the heck was he going to apologize to these guy's he was ready to apologize after Quatre's therapy session, where he -in Duo's words- dragged you into a room and forced tea down your throat, all the while not saying a word. The therapy was invented by Quatre for when the guys were angered; it worked wonders for them (except for Duo who hates tea with a passion) apologizing was becoming increasingly difficult because it had been a day since Raylin had lost his temper and everyone was so darn quite.

Heero was trying to figure out what he found so familiar about the boy. And Wufei was trying to figure out where the kid got that jacket he kept eyeing Heero's jacket (which he was now wearing over a black muscle-T and denim jeans) and then Raylin's jacket (his was over a white T-shirt and black denims) they looked practically the same except Raylin's looked older, more worn. Wufei was pretty sure that jacket only came out seven years ago. It was confusing him and Wufei didn't like confusion.

As soon as they neared floor nineteen Wufei turned to Heero and said calmly.

"I'll talk to Une you take Raylin to Sally"

"Um..." Raylin said unsure "why are you taking me to Sally?"

"We are helping you look for your father…" Wufei paused "in the form of a blood test"

"I don't think he's in the system" Raylin said sounding slightly worried

"Nonsense, in this day and age if you want a job period, you'd have to have your blood work done" it was official Raylin was doomed. As soon as they reached the nineteenth floor Heero grabbed Raylin's upper arm lightly but firmly and proceeded drag the boy out of the elevator and down the hall.

To say that Lady Une was a little angry to see Wufei so soon after the beginning of his vacation was and understatement, she was furious it had taken her months to get that workaholic idiot on a vacation and she even had to resort to extreme measures to get him to go in the first place. Apparently they weren't extreme enough. Because this idiot was now standing in her office not three days since he left seemingly oblivious to her death glare. Une sighed

"Wufei" she said calmly "I thought I gave you a vacation" Wufei snorted

"Gave me a vacation? You threatened to _blacklist_ me if I didn't go."

"Hmmm well it seems that you enjoy being jobless considering that you are standing in my office and not enjoying the paid vacation that most preventers of your rank would be _dying_ to have"

"Honestly the only thing enjoyable about that vacation was the interrogation" Une's eyes narrowed

"What interrogation?"

"Apparently someone knows us well enough to get past our security" a raised eyebrow

"Someone got past your security?" Une asked shocked to say the least.

"Yes"

"Where is this boy now?"

"Heero is taking him to Sally" at Une's inquisitive look he explained "he claims to be looking for his father… we decided to help him a bit"

"Alright then, tell Heero to keep an eye on him"

"Of course"

"What is the boy's name?"

"He says his name is Raylin"

"He has no last name?" Wufei looked confused for a moment hand poised at his chin seemingly in deep thought

"No" he murmured still confused "no surname" he shook himself out of his apparent trance and looked Une in the eye "I will write up my report and return to the safe house, I believe you were right in assuming that I needed a vacation"

Raylin had no choice but to fallow Heero through the corridor; even if it wouldn't look suspicious running away from a blood test it would be impossible to get out of the vice like grip on his forearm Raylin sighed, thinking of all the way's his life was about to be doomed Sally would probably just say something along the lines of "He has your DNA" or "you are his father" sighing again he began thinking of ways to get out of this.

"You know maybe my uncles were right I shouldn't be searching for him and I'd hate to waste Preventer recourses…" Heero ignored him in fact he apparently decided that they weren't going fast enough because they sped up and Heero's grip tightened on Raylin's arm, well if it wasn't going to bruise before it definitely would now. Another sigh after this he probably wouldn't live long enough for his uncles to kill him cue sigh number four.

"You don't seem very excited over the prospect of finding your father" Heero noted, _aha he speaks _Raylin shrugged

"I kind of got a slight fear of needles" Raylin confided

"What gave you that?" _evil kidnapping scientist freaks who think your father wasn't human and are therefore trying to prove it, using you!_

"You're being awful talkative suddenly" Raylin smiled

"And you're avoiding the question" Heero replied

"It's positive" Sally's voice drifted through the open doorway.

"Are you sure?" said a slightly worried female voice Heero's eye narrowed _that voice was_

"I've checked it at least a dozen times Relena I can be anymore sure" there was a moment of silence between the two of them "don't look so sad now Relena" Relena shook her head

"It's just… I don't know how to tell Heero"

"Tell me what?" Heero's deep voice made both ladies jump

"Heero! Um… what are you doing here? _When_ did you get here?" Heero being Heero decided to answer only one question

"I got here about the time Sally said the test was positive, what test Sally?" Sally crossed her arms

"Heero you know I can't divulge patient information you'll have to ask Relena" she informed him

"I can still hack your computer you know" Heero said calmly he knew how much she hated it when he hacked her.

"I haven't written my report yet" she countered "like I said if you want to know ask Relena" he turned to his wife of four years

"What test Relena?"

"Who's this young gentleman Heero?" Relena asked sidestepping the subject by noticing Raylin, who was still in Heero's grasp

"Relena-"Heero began but was cut off

"Heero it's rude to not introduce someone upon arrival" and then she outstretched her hand to Raylin "hello my name is Relena Yuy"

"Um… Raylin Yuy" Raylin muttered nervously taking the hand; Relena raised a delicate eyebrow

"Yuy?" Heero groaned inwardly "Heero he could-"

"No" Heero said curtly

"But he could possibly be-"

"No"

"Let's have him over for dinner" with that said Relena kissed her husband on the cheek and rushed out the door Heero gave the fifth sigh of the day she had successfully avoided the question. There was a cough that sounded suspiciously like a snicker. Heero glared at Sally, she was enjoying this. Another cough from behind reminded him of his reason for being there in the first place. After shoving Raylin (rather violently) towards Sally he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame. Sally gave him a questioning look to which he answered

"He needs his blood checked"

"I don't need my blood checked you guys just blew this all out of proportion" Raylin replied indigently

"…"

"Come on I just went to the wrong house that's all"

"That doesn't explain why you are so afraid of getting a blood test" Heero said calmly "now sit down and shut up, the sooner we get that done the sooner I can get home" the next part he said quietly (but not quietly enough) "and I can interrogate my wife." Sally forgot about containing her laugher.

Dinner that night was… rather scary. Of course it wouldn't have been so scary if Heero didn't glare so dangerously at his own wife, oddly enough the scariest part was that it didn't seem to affect her at all

"So Heero" Raylin said in an attempt to do away with the creepy atmosphere (wasn't that scary music in the background?) "If you had a baby what would you name it?" Relena paused in her chewing for half a second but, for all the glaring he did it, it went unnoticed by Heero.

"What business of it is your?" he asked _everything_

"Nothing really it's just you seem like the type of person who would be good with names" Raylin smiled weakly _considering you probably have about a hundred of them!_

"Well I haven't thought about it" Heero said eyeing him suspiciously

"Oh" Raylin said suddenly finding his shepherd's pie quite interesting and it was silent the rest of the night.

In a large dark room there was a round table lit by a single light from above; sitting around that table faces hidden in the shadows were several men. Preventers and politicians all nobles at some point before titles were striped from them, another thing they had in common was that they had all been a part of Rhomafeller and the wanted revenge. One man stood at the table smiling though you could not see it in the darkness.

"My friends" he said "and fellow noblemen I have found a way that we can finally rid ourselves of the meddlesome plague known as the gundam pilots"

"How?" said another "the gundam pilots names were never released we have no idea who they are" the first man's smile grew wider

"Ah but we do know who at least one of the pilots is" he threw a folder down and a few files spilled onto the table along with a photograph of a boy beaten, battered and bruised head lowered and held by two Oz soldiers his long brown hair was tied into a braid

"This my dear friends is Duo Maxwell the only gundam pilot we know of" a quick mummer rose from the others

"Wasn't he executed?" yet another man asked

"Those records were faked" someone else said

"I happen to know that he is alive" a Preventer proclaimed "he sells scrap parts to the organization"

"But he's only one pilot, that's hardly justice"

"Torture is a wonderful technique for getting answers" the first man said calmly there was a mummer of agreement

"But how do we get the boy? We can't just arrest him, he's been checked out completely" the preventer said

"Oh we'll just invite him over" the first man replied

"You can't possibly think that he'll come to us willingly and without backup" said another man from the group

"Men like that are desperate and untrusting he would never come to us!" said another

"Ah but in this time of peace people soften" the first man soothed "they lose their edge" he threw another folder on the table "they get married" the pictures in the next folder were of a woman with flowing black hair that reached her shoulder she wasn't looking at the camera and it seemed as though she wasn't even aware of her picture being taken (which was most likely true)

"You're suggesting kidnapping?" one man asked

"Of course not" the first man replied "this is merely taking a hostage in a time of war, and besides they don't deserve peace after all they have done" another mummer of agreement and it was decided.

__

Chapter 4 small preview

"_Who's Raylin?"_

"_This is kidnapping!" _

"_Goodbye to Raylin Yuy"_

_/A: N/_

_Yep Wufei got a lot of lines again… I would like to thank AnimeInTheBasement for helping me with my inspiration for this chapter and yes I was having fun with the sighs. Muwahahaha… well so much for my well laid plan of sounding like a sophisticated author. _:1

_Ok so there's this box that says review and its blue! ;) pweeaaase click it and review it makes me happy._


	4. kidnappings and children

_(Hey guys! I asked the Gundam Wing people if I could own them and… Heero shot me *sniff*)_

Chapter 4

.

.

.

_June 16__th__ 203 A.C._

_._

He slipped easily through the silent hallway it was dark that morning and the only people awake at this hour would be the night guards at the front entrance, honestly Preventers needed better security. Maybe they should hire Heero…

Only one computer was on in the lab and unfortunately it had a match to one Heero Yuy the young boy cursed under his breath.

"Oh well"he thought aloud while cracking his knuckles "easily fixed" typing away as if the computer was his life (which at some points it is)he deleted the sample and search. Getting up quickly he went to the blood fridge and found the vile labeled XC-59208 grabbing it he went straight to the sink. "Say goodbye to Raylin Yuy" he mumbled as he watched the blood wash down the drain.

.

Later that day

.

He was staring at him… no scratch that he was _Glaring_ at him.

Why was he glaring? Did he know? No there was too much care involved for him to know. Couldn't he stop glaring for one second? It wouldn't be so bad if he just _said_ something but no he just kept on with a glare that could probably melt gundanium, it was probably how he killed most of his victims seriously he didn't move just glared, was there any way to stop that stomach churning corps building…?

Raylin cut off his silent ranting and tried to stomach his cereal as Heero continued to _Glare_ at him (note tried to stomach) it had become impossible… he couldn't take it anymore setting down his spoon he looked the man in the eye and said simply

"Is there a problem?" Heero seemed content to glare at him for a few more seconds before responding

"Yes" _Oh… we're down to one word answers now are we? _Raylins left eyebrow twitched.

"Care to explain?"

"…"

"Your problem?" the twitching increased

"Who are you?"

"I'm Raylin Yuy" _why are we going over this again?_

"Duo called me this morning" _that was an abrupt change of subject_ "he said the strangest thing"

"Oh really" Raylin asked "what was that?" _why does it feel like the walls are closing in?_

"He said, and I quote 'Who's Raylin?'… also I found out that not only was Duo not messing with me but Wufei doesn't even remember accompanying us to HQ… add to that the fact that Sally had no idea what I meant about the blood match that was due today and the fact that you just happened to be missing for about three hours last night" Heero stood slowly palms pressed to the table and… _yep it was official Heero Yuy was born with that glare_ "I want to know who you are and how the heck you were able to disillusion my friends" he said quietly "start talking"

There was a long silence Raylin was desperately trying to figure out how to tell this man without getting into worse trouble than he already was… since no miracle phone call came to the rescue this time Raylin couldn't see any way out of it… _I'm dead_

"Would you believe that I am from the future?" Raylin asked _maybe he won't believe me… _Heero gave no reaction "hey give me some cooperation here… how will I know if you're taking me seriously if all you're doing is trying to melt my insides!" Heero responded to this by softening his glare _well… at least it's an improvement_

"My father never disappeared, in fact he died_"_

"Why did you tell us otherwise?"

"Because in this time frame he's still alive" _he's close yet far at the same time _

"…"

"My uncle max built a time machine… it worked" _Obviously nimrod, say something__ intelligent_ for once

"You went back in time to stop your father from dying?"

"It was an idea" Raylin scratched the back of his head nervously. Heero eyed him skeptically

"how much experience have you had with this time machine?"

"Um… none actually I barely know how to use the controls"

"Then it's a bad idea" Heero said sitting back down

"What?"

"Stopping the death of your father could very well destroy time" Heero replied calmly

"Wait a minute you believe me?" _there is no way anyone would believe this_

"It's an interesting theory" _he's humoring me… ok I'll give him something to think about_

"I'm ok with my father being dead and you know never around I just" Raylin paused a moment "I just wanna know my own name" he had said this so quietly that if it weren't for the fact that he could read lips Heero wouldn't have caught it

"Your name is Raylin" Heero said confused Raylin laughed

"Yeah a girl's name my father was supposed to name me but he didn't really get the chance so he told my uncle what he wanted to name me only my uncle didn't hear the boy's name so I was stuck with Raylin"

"Your father didn't know your gender?"

"Too early to tell"

"I see" _no you don't see, you don't want to see or else you would have figured it out already_

_._

_._

_June 17__th__ 203 A.C._

.

"This is kidnapping!" Relena yelled angrily. He had used the window they hadn't seen it coming and now the devils reincarnate was taking her strait through her office doors over his shoulder "Heero put me down!" he ignored her.

.

Milliardo rushed to the door as soon as he heard his sisters scream but stop when he heard the muffled shout "I'll fire you if you don't put me down this instant" to which came the reply

"I'm your husband it doesn't matter if you fire me" Milliardo couldn't believe what he was hearing though he suspected he knew what it was about. Signaling Lucrezia (his wife) over to him he whispered his instructions she looked at him like he was crazy for a second then shook her head and went to do her appointed task.

No sooner had she left than the door opened revealing Heero holding Relena in a firemen's carry Milliardo tried very hard to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up inside him.

"Can I help you?" he asked instead

"Milliardo arrest him!" Relena shouted

"…?"

"You're my head of security arrest him!"

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive considering that I'm only head of security while _he's_ on vacation?"

"I don't care he's _obviously_ kidnapping me" Milliardo looked at Heero

"I need to talk to her" Heero answered the questioning gaze, Milliardo smirked

"In that case, might I suggest interrogation room E?"

"Milliardo!" Relena yelled he ignored her

"It's not being used at the moment so you can get your privacy there" Heero nodded and started down the corridor seemingly oblivious to all of Relenas protests.

Milliardo fallowed them at a distance when Heero went into the room Lucrezia joined him at the door a bag in her hand

"I brought the popcorn as per your request would you mind telling me what's going on?" she said Milliardo smiled and ushered her into the observation room "why is Heero interrogating his wife?" Milliardo didn't answer as he was busy setting things up to do so "what are you doing?"

"I'm recording this" Milliardo said as the sound came on

"And the popcorn?"

"All entertainment deserves popcorn"

Lucrezia sighed and watched the drama unfold, Heero had set Relena in a chair where she mumbled angrily

"Honestly did he have to grab me in the middle of a _conference_? Couldn't he just wait _five_ minutes! No the jerk has to play super infiltrator; has to hone his skills come in and make me the great damsel in _distress;_ I don't even know why I _married_ him. The big egotistical annoying arrogant god complex bearing …" Relena cut of herself off with a huff. Heero took this moment to talk.

"Relena"

"_Heero_" venom dripped from every letter _yep he's sleeping on the couch tonight, and probably the rest of the week._

"Relena I have been patient, I have been fine with you not wanting to sleep in the same room as me for the last three days" Milliardo and Lucrezia looked at each other "But it ends now" Heero looked his wife in the eye "what was on that blood test?"

"That is what this is about? A stupid test? Heero I have been planning that conference for weeks!"

"And you can reschedule" Relena stared at her husband in disbelief.

"Why are we recording this?" Lucrezia asked, Milliardo ate some popcorn

"Because it's nice to know we're not the only ones who fight. Besides I want to know Heero's methods of interrogation for Relena"

"Relena, I love you, I worry about you and I want to know you're safe and that you're going to be safe" Heero said softly.

Let it be known that Heero Yuy was great with interrogation, mainly because of his death glare. Let it also be known said glare has absolutely no effect on his wife, Relena Yuy, because of this Heero is usually hard pressed to get answers from the politician. That is until the day he discovered that look, no matter how many times he used it (which were few and far in-between) Relena always crumbled before it. This look was simply known as the puppy dog eyes.

"Please tell me" Relena tried she really tried but he looked so much like a wounded dog she sighed and inwardly cursed Duo for teaching him the darn look

"I'm pregnant Heero" she said softly Heero stood frozen thoughts screaming _it couldn't be no it just couldn't _but somewhere deep inside was saying _but it is…_

"-ro?" Relenas voice snapped him out of it "Heero are you okay?" Heero smiled, in his own little way showing her that he was happy, even if his world was falling apart; he grabbed ahold of her and pulled her close to him

"I love you" he whispered and all the pieces fell into place.

_._

_._

_June 18__th__203 A.C._

'

Hilde Maxwell glared at the paper wishing almost fervently that it would just disappear or maybe burn anything _note to self-make sure Duo does all paper work before he leaves… and give yourself a vacation. _Sighing she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and started organizing the stack of _doom_ into different piles _bills, bills, contract, payment? What's that doing there? _A knock brought her out of her thought and she gave an exasperated huff.

Knock, knock, knock, _couldn't they read a sign?_

"Sorry" she yelled "but we're closed"

Knock, knock, knock.

"We're closed!" she shouted again

Knock, knock, knock. She got up her back was still killing her _honestly if this is a prank I'm going to kill someone pregnancy sucks_ opening the door she glared at the annoyance for about three seconds before an unquestionable fear ran through her.

"HILDE MY DARLING" yelled an over excited raven haired woman _I knew I should have called her earlier_

"Mom what are you doing here?" Hilde had a feeling that she already knew

"I'm here to rescue you from that _unfaithful_ _jerk_ you call a husband" her mother stated

"Mom Duo's not an unfaithful jerk we've been through this"

"Then where is he now honey? Off gallivanting around while you do all the work"

Hilde's mother had been rather angry with her when she had joined Oz during the Eve Wars (mainly because she was an only child) that anger transferred over to Duo when she met him; when asked the reason, her answer was "he's an evil man who pulled my Hilde into too much danger and then stole her away from me" needless to say she doesn't like Duo very much. Not that Duo helps whenever she's around.

"He happens to be on vacation with some of his friends from the war"

"Are there any female friends among that group?"

"No"

"HA… I knew he was gay!"

"MOTHER!"

"Well he has all that hair" Hilde sighed they had explained the hair hundreds of times but she wouldn't listen "and besides look what he's done to you he's made you fat!" _thanks mom _

"Mother I'm pregnant" her mother was stunned by this news and stared at her daughter in amazement "but… but… why didn't you call me?"

"I've been busy"

"It's that monster he's keeping you from me"

"Duo's not a monster he's a really nice guy you should get to know him"

"I will do no such thing until he cuts his hair"

Hilde sighed _well that's never ganna happen_

"Hilde darling why don't you come with me? I could get you away from this place"

"I don't want to leave though" now it was her mother's turn to sigh

"There's no convincing you is there?"

"No mother I love Duo and I'm happy with him" Hilde said calmly, her mother seemed to be debating with herself before she finally said

"Oh alright I'll leave you two alone, but I want to know when the baby is born" Hilde smiled _I can do that_ her mother suddenly looked at her watch and gasped "ten thirty I'll miss my train sorry honey but I gotta run I love you" Hilde smirked as her mother kissed her cheek said goodbye and fled for the car.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door _can't I get a break_ sighing again Hilde headed for the door

"If this is a prank I'll-" she was cut off by a heavy cloth on her face _darn that instant breathing reflex. _Her last thought before darkness claimed her was _I'm ganna kill Duo _

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 5 short preview_

"_Hilde didn't make it to her appointment with Sally"_

"_Hello we're the uncles"_

"_Don't worry it grows back"_

_._

_._

_/A: N/_

_Ok so that's it for chapter 4 making this a nice round number and it's starting to get into high gear now hoped you liked it and look there's that blue box again click on it, it brings me worlds of happiness especially when you write in the little box after clicking…_


	5. Uncles and phone calls

_(Hi guys I asked if I could own the Gundam Wing people… again and I was shot… again… this time by Quatre)_

.

_._

_June 19__th__ 203 A.C. _

_._

Raylin was sitting on the top stair of the entryway when Heero found him. Sighing he sat down next to the young man; giving him subtle looks Heero could not refute it; this young man was his _**son!**_ He had his eyes and Relenas hair he was even wearing her locket (the one she never takes off) _well time to find out the truth. _ It had been two days since he figured it out and he had decided not to confront the boy until now.

"So" he said "I die...When?"

"What do you mean?" Raylin asked startled _now you believe me?_

"I just found out that Relena's pregnant… so when do I die?"

"You're just going to except death…just like that?" _Uncle Duo was right he is suicidal _

"I told you before me being alive might destroy time" _darn can't argue with that! _

"…"

"Well?"

"A week after Duo leaves to save his wife…" Raylin sighed "that's… when it happens" there was a long moment of silence as this was contemplated

"How do I die?" Heero asked

"Bullet through the heart" Raylin answered "the guy was aiming for Duos head" Heero nodded

"At least I die for a good reason" that was when Raylin shot up

"That's it?" he asked anger seeping in _he's going to give up… just like that? _"You're not even going to try to figure a way out of it?" Heero narrowed his eyes.

"No" he said "this part of my life is over… I figure it's the least I can do…for all that I've done" _great now he has a guilt complex_

"Look dad" _might as well call him that now I'll never have the chance otherwise _"you really don't deserve to die like that"

"I don't see how that matters your history calls for the death of Heero Yuy so I'm going to die weather I like it or not"

"You're impossible" Raylin muttered

Knock, knock, knock.

_Saved by the door err… something like that _

"Mister Heero there are some people here to see mister Raylin" said Pagen the all faithful butler who (even in Raylins time) still hadn't kicked the bucket

Heero nodded grabbed Raylin and fallowed Pagen to the library

There were four of them all male and surprisingly all looking similar the first one had long hair the color of which was dark blond pulled into a high ponytail and his eyes were a dark blue

The second ones dark brown hair was slicked back and his eyes were an odd shade of murky blue

The third one was a light honey blonde his eyes a simple blue and the fourth on had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders with deep (almost black) blue eyes they were simple but affective disguises unfortunately for them Heero already knew who they were.

The first one waved his hand and said with an overly large grin.

"Hello we're the uncles"

"Duo what are you guys doing" everyone stared at Heero in silent shock he could've sworn he heard the third one (Trowa) say something along the lines of 'well there went that idea' "you're a week late" Heero continued with a smirk

"I knew your timing was off" the fourth one (Wufei) said

"But I was sure I had the date right" the future Duo said astonished at that point there was another knock on the door soon Pagen lead in none other than Duo Maxwell brown braid and all he stopped short once he saw every one

"Were you having a party and didn't invite me?" Duo asked looking at Heero in mock hurt; that was when the future Duo took over

"The name is Max we're Raylins uncles"

"Who?" Duo looked slightly confused

"Raylin, he's Relenas adoptive cousin on the Darlians side, he was staying with me and Relena for a while, his uncles are here to pick him up" Heero cut in "why are you here?"

"Oh I was just stopping by to get that thing Relena left for Hilde something titled woman's secret or something like that" Heero blinked

"Oh… that" Heero went to get the box Relena had told him about while Duo decided to chat with his future self.

"So were you guys from?"

"Around" _that was vague _fortunately for 'Max' Duo's phone rang

"Hello Duo here"

"Duo I'm going to kill you" Hilde's voice rang loud in his ear

"Hilde babe why do you wanna do that?" _something's wrong, her voice is shaking_

"They have a gun pointed at my head, if you do what they say I will kill you" Duo's smile faltered a little but then brightened back up as soon as Heero entered the room with the box

"Well that's interesting, I got that box you wanted" _smile, smile, just smile_

"Duo whatever you do don't-" she was cut off and someone else took the line

"Good afternoon gundam pilot how are you?"

"Shopping list" was Duo's reply and he held his hand for a pen and paper still smiling as if nothing was wrong with the world "what do you want?" there was a laugh on the other side that made Duo want to scowl. _Smile!_

"You're rather good at this I see" _just tell me what you want you senile jerk! _"You know that place by the docks? The one that was abandoned about nine years ago?"

"Yeah?" Duo wrote down the address

"Good, because you're going to be meeting a friend of yours there"

"Really?"

"Yes a sergeant Cains?"

"Yeah" _the idiot that flirted with Relena at her wedding and got Heero mad, always knew he was bad news_

"He'll take you to where you need to be."

"…"

"Also don't tell anyone where you are going and come unarmed"

"Of course"

"Remember whose life is on the line" Duo grimaced

"I remember" _I'm ganna kill this jerk_

"Goodbye gundam pilot"

"Yeah bye" he flipped the phone shut then spun around with a huge grin on his face "well it was nice meeting you all but Hilde needs my help so I better scram before she kills me."

He grabbed the box from Heero and proceeded to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his future self, looking at him with a sad smile

"Don't worry it grows back" 'Max' said pleasantly, Duo stared at him confused for a second then shrugged and went on his way; there was a long silence after the door closed

"I guess Raylin filled you in on us" Quatre asked, Heero shrugged

"Not really, I figured most of it out; also it seems that all of you guys forgot about Raylin at least twenty four hours after meeting him"

"You seem to remember quiet a lot" Trowa pointed out

"Well one I've spent more time with him and two I'm dead in the future so it doesn't matter" Heero said calmly

"Figured that out as well have you?" Wufei asked

"Raylin gave me enough hints" all eyes turned to the poor boy, who just shrugged and said innocently

"I didn't think he would believe me"

"Rule number twelve-" Wufei began

"Never assume that they won't believe you" Trowa finished

Heero raised an eyebrow and Duo grinned

"Yeah and the first rule is to stand out_side_ you're gundam before blowing it up" he said with a chuckle, Heero just glared and Quatre shook his head smiling at his friends antics

"Well" he said "we have to go if we want to avoid any problems"

"Um" everyone turned to see Raylin scratching his neck nervously head bowed and face flushed "can I uh… can I say goodbye to mom first? Ya know as my mom" Heero looked at him curiously "I don't really remember her and I kinda want my last memory of her to be something other than her falling to the ground…and joining my father" the last words were mumbled quietly and Heero froze _Relena dies? _He gulped

"When do's she-?"

"Don't worry about it Heero" Duo said sadly, effectively cutting Heero off "it'll happen three years from now… long after you're…" he let it trail off but the truth was just emphasized by the stillness off the room. Soon enough Wufei sighed

"It won't be that terrible if you wish to say goodbye to her" he said "however make it quick if memory serves correctly _we_ arrive with her as well"

.

And sure enough five hours later, the mistress of the house entered with the rest of the gundam pilots in tow. Surprised that they had more guests Relena raised an eyebrow

"Heero what going on?" Wufei asked

"We're you guys from the future" 'Max' said cheerfully only to be elbowed in the stomach _so much for the disguises _

"Nice going _Max_" the future Wufei said

"What they're going to forget about us by tomorrow" that was followed by a face palm

"What do you mean by we'll forget about this by tomorrow?" Quatre asked completely excepting these strange events as facts. _But then; this is Quatre we're talking about._

"Well _we _don't remember meeting our future selves nor do we remember interrogating our nephew" the future Quatre said at the blank looks he received Heero decided to step in

"Duo" he shot a glare at his future friend "built a time machine… apparently my future son" here the glare turned to said son "decided to take a joy ride… and you guys had to come get him" all eyes once again turned to the poor boy who by now was wishing that he could disappear into the shadows

"If this is _your _sonfrom the future" Wufei asked obviously not believing a word of it "then where is _your_ future self?"

"He's…" after a look from Heero, the future Duo quickly corrected himself "resting… bad case with a bullet wound"

"Okay?" Quatre said confused Relena was busy staring at Raylin _this is Heero's son…then that means he's my…_ she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

.

After a few hours of convincing, in which Wufei _finally _agreed that it was_ possible_ that their future selves were siting among them, the future Quatre decided that it really was time to go, though he did give Raylin a few minutes to say goodbye

"So then I die in three years?" Relena asked having heard this from Heero, Raylin sighed

"Yeah" he said

"What I want to know" Heero said plainly "is who exactly Uncle Mark is" Raylin smirked

"He's actually the only blood relation I have"

"… Meaning Zechs" Raylin nodded and Relena raised an eyebrow

"They used alternate names based on their last name but I couldn't think of anyone named Mark" Heero answered her questioning gaze

"It's actually a panic signal, in case I get kidnapped… again" Heero eyed his son

"You've been kidnapped before?" he asked Raylin laughed nervously

"Yeah…" _and I'm not going to tell you what happened in most of those cases… you'll freak_ "I am the son of the Vice Foreign Minister…" _and a former Gundam pilot so…_ Relena hugged her future son knowing that this was really the last time he would get to see her.

"I uh… should probably get going now" Raylin said quietly, heading for the two machines (one grey one black) that resembled shuttles

"Raylin" he turned at the sound of his father's voice.

Heero didn't really know why he spoke, and now that he had he didn't really know what to do, after all he only just found out he was going to be a father and now he was going to die before that happened and now standing before him _was _his son, sighing he looked at the boy _least I can do is give him some parting advice_

"Always remember… the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions" Raylin smiled and nodded before heading over to his uncle Duo.

"You're going to die too aren't you Heero?"

"Yeah"

"When?" Heero looked at his wife she was looking him in the eyes and he felt his chest constrict

"Sometime next week" Relena nodded and looked at her son as he readied himself for the journey home, a single tear fell down her cheek as she searched for the reassurance of her husband's hand and finding it squeezed tightly.

.

Raylin walked up to his Uncle Duo a sad smile on his face _act on your emotions _kept playing through his mind.

"Uncle Duo" the future Duo looked over at the sound of his name

"Yeah?"

"If it's alright with you I'm ganna ride in the machine with Uncle Trowa"

"I'm fine with it but you realize Quatre's going to be with Trowa right?" Raylin paled slightly

"Yeah I know"

"Okay then you guy's will be taking the grey one" Raylin nodded and headed off to his Uncle Quatre who smiled upon seeing his nephew; of course Raylin knew that smile actually meant _I'm am going to reprimand you when we are alone and you are definitely grounded young man_ Raylin gulped and said meekly

"Um… Uncle Quatre I'm ganna go with Uncle Wufei Okay?"

"Of course" Quatre said "you realize he is very disappointed in you though… right?" Raylin hung his head

"Yeah"

"Alright then according to Duo you guys are taking the black machine" Raylin nodded and headed for the two vehicles.

.

A short time after they took off Wufei got a phone call when he hung up he looked at the group and said

"That was Lucrezia, apparently Hilde didn't make it to her appointment with Sally and she's not answering her phone we have been requested to look into the matter Trowa you're with me we're going to her house Heero, Quatre try to get ahold of Duo, he seems to be missing as well"

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 6 small preview _

"_You know if you brush your teeth once in a while and maybe get a little plastic surgery on the left side I think you'll do okay"_

"_Were you thinking of mass producing this thing?"_

"_You're the one who told me to act on my emotions"_

_._

_._

_/A: N/_

_Okay that was chapter 5… Wow okay well I have finally found out what that awesome little clickable blue box is… it's the Tardis… oh no wait… never mind it's the review box it doesn't say police it says review this chapter darn! Any way I am loving the whole I get reviews thing so please keep giving me reviews_ ;0


	6. Torture and Tricks

_(Okay so this time I made sure to ask someone, who wouldn't shoot me, for Gundam Wing… oddly enough Heero's been giving Relena shooting lessons O.o)_

.

.

.

_June 19__th__ 20__th__ 21__st__ 22__nd__ 23__rd__ 24__th__ 25__th__ … 203 A.C._

_._

_._

"Tell me Duo, why is it taking longer to go forward in time rather than backward?" Wufei asked only slightly agitated.

"Why are you asking me like I have all the answers?" Duo asked from the driver's seat, genuinely confused

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that you built the time machine"

"Oh" there was long silence "well we are going against time here"

"…"

"Okay"

"…"

"Hey I know, why don't I try that radio I put in, it should work while in transit" Wufei shot him a look "What?"

"Were you thinking of mass producing this thing?" Duo shrugged

"It was a thought" Duo grinned as he started flipping switches, there was some static "hello, hello…Quatre Trowa are you there?" there was more static before Quatre's voice came over the line

"Duo did you actually take the time to install radios onto this thing?" he asked

"Why does everyone criticize my creative genius?"

"Because half the time it's useless" Wufei mumbled

"At least I _tried_ to blow up my suit when I got captured" Duo retorted

"And you gave up all hope when the air was running out" Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and then turned to the mic.

"So… how's Raylin holding up?" there was a long silence on the other line

"Raylin's with you guys" Trowa's voice filtered over, Duo and Wufei exchanged glances

"Trowa are you alright? Because Raylin said he was going with you" another long silence

"Raylin said he was going with you guys" Quatre said

"But he said he was going with Trowa! I remember distinctly because I warned him that Quatre was on the same flight… sorry Quatre"

"It's okay" Quatre said, more out of habit than anything else. "But I remember perfectly well that he said he was going with Wufei because I told him how disappointed he was"

"Does anyone get the feeling that we are being set up?" Wufei mumbled but it was unnoticed

"But he said uncle Trowa" Duo stated

"And I'm telling you he said uncle Wufei" Quatre replied

"Are you saying he's lying?"

"No Duo I'm not saying he's"

"Good because Raylin doesn't lie" Duo cut in "he said Uncle Trowa"

"Did he say which Uncle Trowa?" Trowa's question brought everything to a halt, Duo cursed, Wufei banged his head on the dash and Quatre mumbled something along the lines of 'exactly like his mother'

"Maxwell! Turn this tug boat you call a machine around this instant!" shouted Wufei (annoyed now)

"I don't appreciate you calling scythe a tug boat and no I won't" Wufei gave him a look that said _you named it? _Then sighed and asked

"Why won't you turn it around?" _he really named it?_

"Because Wufei, this is no one way street we're driving and I'm not about to make an illegal U-turn!" _the last thing I need is the possibility of being split in half_

"Guys don't worry" Quatre's voice came over the line "we'll just turn it around once we land in the right time zone okay?" Wufei huffed and Duo nodded forgetting that Quatre wouldn't be able to see it. _L__et's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid while we're gone _

_._

_._

_June 19__th__ 203 A.C._

.

They were staring at him, well one was glaring at him while the other one gave him a blank look…_ I just had to sneeze didn't I?_ Raylin gave them both a small smile

"What are you doing here?" Wufei asked

"Heh, heh… well you see I kinda told uncle Duo that I was going with uncle Trowa and then I told uncle Quatre that I was going with uncle Wufei and this is the only vehicle that you guys leave together in…" Wufei face palmed and Raylin was sure he heard Trowa laughing.

"That's it we're turning back"

"You can't" Raylin said urgently

"And why not?"

"You're getting there in time could make the difference in a life or death situation"

"Do's it?" Raylin looked away

"I won't tell you" Wufei glared at the child; but before he could say anything Trowa spoke up

"It doesn't really matter now, his 'Uncles' left already so we're stuck with him for the moment" Wufei grumbled a bit but held his peace, after an hour they made it to the house Trowa parked and then turned to Raylin

"Stay here" he ordered Raylin gulped and then nodded; out of all his uncles Trowa was the scariest when angered, mainly because he wouldn't punish you; he would just remind you of how stupid you were later on and stare at you silently. when he walked out of the _empty_ house a half hour later, (fallowed by a glowering Wufei) Raylin could tell that he was not going to enjoy the trip back _maybe this was a bad idea_

_._

_A little while later_

.

Once they arrived at Heero's home Raylin was sat in a chair and made to wait for his punishment, then Heero came in

"Duo didn't answer his phone but Relena found this address stashed in the plant-" he stopped upon seeing Raylin "_you_ are supposed to be at home... in the _future_" he said pointedly. Raylin just rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Apparently myself and Wufei were the only _Uncles_ Raylin promised to go with and our future selves left in separate vehicles" Trowa said calmly "we would have brought him back sooner but he tricked us into thinking that there was a life or death situation at the other house" Raylin flinched _there it was the Trowa Barton guilt trip _Heero eyed his son

"Well?" _somehow I think he wants me to explain_

"Well you're the one who told me to act on my emotions" Raylin said feeling somewhat like a guilty school boy trying to explain to his father why he got detention, it was… chilling how his father's disapproving look was scarier than all of his uncles combined. Finally Heero sighed

"Wufei this paper has an address on it. It also has the name Mitchell Cains remember him?" Wufei took the light blue paper Heero had in his hand and studied it

"The man you punched at your wedding?" he asked slightly amused, there was a short pause before Heero finally said

"Yeah… him, check him out for me" then he turned to Raylin "I will deal with _you_ later… come on Trowa we're checking out the house" it was quite as Heero and Trowa left the drive way, then Trowa snickered

"What's so funny?" Heero asked, not taking his eyes off the road

"You seem to be adapting well to being a father" Trowa said amused; there was another silence

"Because I may not get a chance to" Heero whispered quietly and all conversation ceased.

_._

_._

_June 20__th__ 203 A.C._

.

It was dark… really dark, not that he wasn't used to the dark, in fact he remembered two separate occasions where he was stuck in a dark cell much like this one. Except he wasn't tied to a chair in either of those cases… his nose itched… he couldn't feel his fingers anymore… his leg was falling asleep _this is so BORING when are they ganna come in here? _ They had tied him to the chair yesterday and still hadn't come back yet, he was getting cramps in his arms, legs, neck you name it; he did not have the ability to move and he didn't know if his wife was alright' so he had a right to complain

The door opened, _finally, _three men came in; two of whom looked like snot nosed aristocrats and the third one was

"Cains haven't seen you since the wedding how's your jaw I heard that Heero broke it" Duo said with a wide grin Cains, a tall pale haired man with mouse black eyes, stared at Duo coldly, it had a bloodcurdling effect on most people but all it did was make Duo's grin widen _the game's afoot… always wanted to use that line heh… heh_

"Tell us" snob number one said arrogantly "where are the other Gundam pilots?" Duo blinked _oh so this is what it's about_

"You know if you brush your teeth once in a while and maybe get a little plastic surgery on the left side I think you'll do okay" Duo said acting as though he was giving some great advice "I mean seriously I can smell you breath from here and even in the dark you look like a-" he never did finish that sentence, but there was now a throbbing pain in his right cheek; his eyes snapped open and he saw Cains shaking his fist out "you know something Cains I never really liked you" Cains just sneered

"Same here rat boy"

"You know that jokes gotten old mousy" another pain came to his eye _that's ganna leave a bruise_ there was a cough to remind everyone that there was more than the two of them in the room

"Oh yeah" Duo said "back to business, I'd clap my hands but they're tied behind my back" was it just him or did snob number two look amused

"I repeat where are the other Gundam pilots?" snob number one spoke again

"That's kinda hard to tell we separated after the war" another pain, this time in the stomach, "ya know you'd think the snobs would do their own dirty work but instead they make the corrupt _cop_ do it" Duo coughed there was a soft snicker Duo could've swore it was snob number two and 'oh look' he got hit again.

"Tell us where the other pilots are" number one was obviously getting impatient _well too bad, the god of death is well known for being_ _obnoxious and time consuming. _

"Not sure, at least two of them move around too much"

"What about the other two?" Duo shrugged

"I don't keep it written down" another punch to the stomach

"What about their names" snob number two spoke up, amusement was clear in his voice

"We weren't that close during the war"

"You fought together!" Cains exclaimed

"Yeah near the end when most of the fighting was over" Duo said; that got another hit this time in the knee "ow…"

"Give us names" number one said

"Okay" Duo said cheerfully; there was a long stretch of silence

"Well?" Cains said. Annoyed now

"Well what?" Duo asked innocently and there was another hit in the knee

"Don't play dumb… who was the pilot of the Wing Zero?"

"…" after the next hit Duo's knee became dislocated "ow that hurts you know"

"Tell the nice gentlemen who the pilot of the Wing Zero was" Cains said threateningly

"I can't very well tell you the name of a pilot who doesn't exist"

"What do you mean?" number two asked

"I mean we were all the pilots" _for at least five minutes before we let Heero keep it, but that's a different story_

"Tell us who pilot 01 is then" number two asked

"Him? He's Kid" Duo's knee was relocated _slowly _the idiot didn't relies that that brought immediate relief afterwards _fine by me_

"Tell the truth now" Cains said

"I am you moron"

"How about the name of pilot 02?" number two seemed to find this little banter fest amusing

"That's me"

"Then how about pilot 03?"

"Nanashi" Duo said curtly

"Now we're getting somewhere, Nanashi is that Japanese?" number one asked

"Yep he got it from a Japanese mercenary... let people call him by the literal translation though"

"And that is?"

"No Name" Duo got hit in the stomach again

"What about pilot 04?" Duo liked number two he was amused by his antics _wonder how long that will last?_

"Zero" the sensation of being kicked in the ankle with a steal toed boot was not pleasant

"Another Japanese name?" number one asked

"No that's just what we call him"

"And pilot 05?" number two asked

"Nataku" Duo stated he was hit in the face again

"You will tell them the pilot's names" Cains said

"I told them! The names are Kid, No Name, Zero and Nataku. I don't blame you if you can't get it right you're just the lackey" again the ankle

"I don't think he's going to tell us anything" number two said obviously talking to Cains and number one "I think we should let Cains have some… quality time with him"

"Agreed" number on said, _negative point for number two_

"Don't worry sirs" Cains said arrogantly "I'll get him to talk"

"I've been talking already!" Duo yelled and was hit in the face for it once the door closed

"It's time to make you sing street rat" Cains smirked while cracking his knuckles

"You can try mousy" Duo grinned "but I'll let you know now… I'm a horrible singer" and so it began

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 7 small preview _

"_Duo you idiot"_

"_Hey mousy"_

"_I don't have a time machine"_

_._

_/A: N/_

_Wow that was quick heh…heh…heh okay so I will give you cyber cookies if you can figure out the meanings behind all of the nicknames… though to my mind it's pretty obvious lol so anyway I now have an announcement there is a pretty blue box, a clickable blue box below this announcement please click it and review… it might save Heero's life_


	7. Talks and escapes

_(This time I asked Duo if I can own Gundam Wing, because he likes me… he told me to hold still…then he got in his Gundam… I don't wanna talk about it *sits in a corner*)_

_._

_._

_June 21__st__ 203 A.C._

.

There had been nothing to indicate where Duo was going in that house Heero and Trowa went too yesterday. Needless to say, Heero was not in the best of moods; so he hadn't dealt with Raylin… yet (not that Raylin minded) but it was time for confrontation, Heero needed to know why Raylin stayed behind _well one would like to think that_

Relena watched what was (in her opinion) the Yuy Glare down; as the name suggests both parties were glaring at each other across the table, of course Relena thought it best to stay out of this as both members were decidedly angry at this point. Why was Raylin angry you ask, well apparently he had decided to be Heero's will to live and Heero doesn't want to live, thus the standstill, suffice it to say Relena was the calmest person in the room and she wasn't going to help anyone one bit. She was quite enjoying herself

"Go home" Heero said through clinched teeth (it had been like this for an hour)

"I can't" Raylin said with equal venom "I don't have a time machine"

"You should have thought of that before staying here"

"What are you ganna do? Ground me?"

"I doubt that will do anything" the room went mute again; Relena was paying rapt attention to the two. She just wished that she had made it for the beginning of this, or maybe had a camera…

"You should bring an extra vest when you rescue Duo"

"You should mind your own business"

"I believe my father is my business"

"Your father is dead and buried by the time you're born" _ where was the popcorn when you needed it_

"He doesn't have to be"

"Raylin we have discussed this before"

"You don't know what would happen…"

"It doesn't matter, it is better to be safe than sorry, personally, I think it would be _bad_ to have inter-dimensional time monkeys"

"…"

Heero sighed "fine but now that you're stuck here you are to stay with Relena until either your uncles come back or this is all over"

"No" Heero raised an eyebrow _this is getting good_ Relena thought

"No?"

"No… I don't have to listen to you"

"And why not?" Raylin shrugged

"You may be my father… but you didn't raise me… so therefore I don't have to listen to you" Heero blinked and an awkward silence ensued

_._

_June 22__nd__ 203 A.C._

.

The door opened spilling light on the figure that was… sleeping? In the chair. Cains growled and walked up to the prone young man… no movement. Snarling Cains grabbed the man's hair, by the roots, and yanked his face up… _hard… _violet eye snapped open and then blinked

"Oh" Duo said overly cheerful "hey mousy" _ how could this guy go through two days of torture and still act so annoyingly cheerful?_

"Who are the Gundam pilots?"

"Gee and here I thought you loved me" Duo said and was awarded with a slam in the jaw

"Who are the Gundam pilots?"

"You asked that already" steal toed boot in the ankle _again! _

"You will tell me the names of the Gundam pilots… and their locations" by now cains had let go of Duo's hair and was circling him

"I seriously don't understand why you want a repeat of information, but if you insist. Kid, No Name, Zero and Nataku, hap-" he was hit in the face again

"I want their real names"

"I thought it was the other guys who wanted the names?" and again he was hit, this went on for a while before Cains ultimately gave up _finally… my poor aching back _Duo had reached his lock picks not too long ago… a few minutes later and the hand cuffs were off, next was the door…

_._

_Half an hour later_

.

He was lost… what, was this place a maze before they moved in? and did it have to be a freaking castle? Duo sighed, he had been dodging the snob lackeys for a while and he still hadn't been able to find Hilde! Not to mention the place freaked him out… who designed this place anyway? He was expecting military grey walls or something not creepy, torture, mummy maze, maybe this was like that Zelda game where you had to get that book that told you how to get to the center of the maze thing… no he would have to go to a library first… yeah… he was so lost

Noise was coming from behind him and he ducked quickly into a side door successfully dodging the snob lackey's unfortunately he ended up in the wrong room… _Of course… it had to be the cafeteria _

_._

_June 23__rd__ 203 A.C._

.

They were smart… for once and put a guard in front of the door… too bad for them it wasn't quite enough… but he was _still_ caught _the guys are never ganna let me live this down_ Duo almost sighed in relief when they by passed the chair _honestly it is NOT the most comfortable seating arrangement I have ever had_ but when he saw where they were leading him he almost groaned (key word almost)

"So, it's chains now is it?" he said happily, they chained him to the ceiling and Cains smirked "you're not ganna let me sit down? That's not being a very good host mousy" Cains's smirk turned into a sneer and he punched Duo in the ribs _OK who gave the idiot brass knuckles? _

"Tell me where the pilots live"

"Well No Name travels a lot and Zero has a lot of houses and… I didn't write it down" the steal toed boot collided with Duo's ankle again, he was pretty sure it was fractured by now

"Honestly mousy I knew you loved me, just not this much" another hit to the ribs "shouldn't you be waiting for snobs numbers one and two so they can watch?" apparently Cains was not above hitting Duo in his dignity, tears welled up into his eyes _that hurt_

"Answer the question"

"You didn't ask a question… I did" another hit to the ribs

"Do you enjoy pain?" Cains asked bemused

"Not particularly but you such a great job" Duo said sarcastically, there was a sudden stinging in his back Duo couldn't help the yelp of surprise and pain that came with it _did he just use a whip? _

"Are we going to be cooperative now?" Cains enquired coming back in to view, creepy malty tongued whip in hand eyeing the whip, Duo shrugged as best he could

"But that would be boring" he whined, he was whipped in the front; Duo hissed but smiled and was whipped again.

"You will tell me who the Gundam pilots are and where they live"

"Why do I get the sense of deja'vu every time you speak" he was hit in the eye again…

_._

_June 24__th__ 203 A.C._

.

"Duo you idiot" Duo mumbled to himself "you just had to provoke the guy into kicking you in the gut didn't you?" he was pretty much black and blue all over now _note to self: steal toed boots are cool to where, but are horrible for torture _Duo was laying on the floor in a fetal position now; he planned on leaving again, though he wasn't too sure he could walk on his fractured ankle.

The door open "mousy… long time no see" Duo joked

"Still making jests I see" Cains said kicking Duo again

"Well you know me, can't live without a good laugh" Cains grabbed Duo's ankle causing him to yelp

"I was given permission to use any means necessary to make sure you don't leave"

"Ha… always knew you were a lackey" Duo smirked. Cains glared at him coldly and with a quick snap broke his leg, _man this hurts how the heck was Heero able to set his own leg? _Duo vaguely wondered when the guys were going to get there, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up that happy facade of his _as soon as it drops their ganna come in and destroy me I know it… _

"The Gundam pilots?" Cains asked coolly

"What about them" Duo chirruped he was kicked in the leg (the broken one) _Again how was it Heero was able to set his own leg! _

"You know perfectly well what" Cains said heatedly "their names and locations" Duo blinked

"I thought I told you I didn't write that down" he was kicked in the ribs… again _man that hurts…_

"Are you going to answer me correctly? Or am I going to have to get rough?" there was a long pause where Duo seemed to be thinking; then he smiled

"I guess you're ganna have to get rough mousy… though that's ganna be hard for you won't it?" he was kicked in the ribs a few times then the leg (again the broken one) and then that annoying whip was pulled out.

"Are you going to comply now?"

"Course not" the beating was continued, by now Duo was letting out ragged breathes, he coughed and blood came out _great, now I have internal problems_

"You know you might not last longer… why don't you just give in and tell us what we want" Duo looked around the room as best he could

"I think you need to learn how to count mousy… you're the only one in here" Cains seemed to take great pleasure in beating Duo into unconsciousness

_._

_June 25__th__ 203 A.C._

.

Heero answered the phone a bit reluctantly it had been almost a week since Duo had disappeared and Heero was getting a little anxious _I really don't want to die… but there is no other choice_ Wufei's face showed on the vid screen

"We found his location" he said

"What time do we leave?" Heero asked coolly

"0800 tomorrow morning, meet me in two hours so we can begin planning" Heero nodded, despite not being a member of Preventers Heero was good at what he did… also letting him in on the mission was the only way to make sure he didn't try something on his own (which he most likely would)

"I'm coming with you" Raylin said as soon as Heero hung up the phone

"No you're not" was Heero's reply

"You can't stop me"

"Do I have to tie you to a chair?"

"…"

Heero sighed _I've been doing __that__ a lot lately _"why do you want to go?"

"…even if I tell you you're not going to let me go are you?"

"…no"

"Then I'm not ganna tell you"

"Fine by me"

"I'm still going"

"I can still tie you to that chair"

"That threat's not ganna work on me"

"Who said it was a threat"

"I have to go"

"Why?"

"I…"

"You…what?" Raylin looked away

"I have to know my name" Heero looked at his son

"That's the whole reason you came here?"

"Yes"

"Out of all the reasons to come to the past… you came just so you can witness my death and find out a stupid name?"

"It's not stupid okay" Raylin glared at Heero "I barely remember it… but I remember my mother calling me by my first name… Heero" Heero blinked "but ever since she died I've been called Raylin or Ray" Raylin's voice was starting to shake "half the time I don't even remember my own name… because my uncles cannot say my name without at least one tear in their eye" his voice was gaining altitude "I remember uncle Duo always saying he was sorry and that if he had just one chance" he took a breath "if things had been different you wouldn't have had to die… so don't suppose this is stupid… you don't know what it's like to envy people their names or fathers! All I wanted was a name and I bet you haven't even thought about it!" Raylin marched out the living room door towards the garden leaving behind a rather stunned Heero.

"You want me to talk to him?" Relena asked quietly; she had come in around the time Heero called it stupid, Heero shook his head

"No… he's right I… I didn't even think about naming him" letting out a deep breath Heero fallowed his sons lead

He found Raylin by a lone tree that sat on a hill, Raylin knew he was there but he didn't turn around… _I've been going about this all wrong _Heero thought.

"I don't really have a name either" Heero said quietly, hoping somewhat that Raylin didn't hear him, if he did he was ignoring him, Heero leaned against the tree while Raylin picked at the grass. Taking Raylins silence as a sign he continued "the man who raised me called me Jr… he was an assassin and needed a kid to help him get passed security; well, that's what he said anyway" Raylin hadn't moved "I got the name Heero Yuy when I turned fifteen… or the equivalent of it anyway… I'm not too sure about that… either way I never had time to envy when I was growing up, I was too busy learning to lock away my emotions… it was only recently that I wondered what it would be like to have my own name… instead of the name of a dead man" Raylin brought his arm up and wiped his face, it was only then that Heero noticed Raylin had been crying. Raylin turned to his father and the slight puffiness of could be seen (though Heero didn't say anything)

"What's the story for?" Raylin asked evenly, Heero shook his head

"Just that… a story" Heero started fiddling with the bark _I'm no good at this _"I don't want to die and leave you and Relena all alone-"

"Then don't" Raylin cut in and Heero shook his head again

"This is the way it has to be… it's the only way I know how…" he faltered and then it was his turn to look away "I… I have to go meet up with Wufei" with that said he left _I'm such an idiot _

_._

_Chapter 8 small preview_

"_Who's the kid?"_

"_Why do you want to die so badly?"_

"_DADDY! DADDY!"_

_._

_._

_/A: N/_

_Wow I'm putting these up pretty fast huh… my sister went to camp and asked *cough* forced me to get at least two more chapters up before she returned… and for some reason I am doing it… anyway_

_AnimeInTheBasement: you get cyber-cookies… _

_The nickname kid was because Duo called Heero kid when he first met him (I'm such a dork)_

_I called Trowa Nanashi because that's what they called him in Endless Waltz (obvious one)_

_Quatre was Zero because he was the first one to go Zero and most people in fanfiction do that so…_

_Wufei was Nataku Why? Because that's what he calls his Gundam…_

_Okay now that I have given out the cookies and have explained myself please turn your attention to the clickable blue box... click it and review… Pweeaaase O^O you will make me very happy if you do…_


	8. Deaths and Futures

_(Okay… so I was ganna ask Wufei for Gundam Wing… but he was sharpening his katana, so I asked Trowa instead… his exact words were "those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it…")_

_._

_._

_June 26__th__ 203 A.C._

.

So far the plan was successful… except for one detail…

"I told _you_ to stay with Relena" Heero said lowly to the young man, who was 'hiding' in the back seat, unfortunately they were about halfway to their destination before he had noticed; Raylin huffed and looked out the window "Why do you want to die so badly?" Raylin shrugged

"I don't know… maybe it's in my genes" Raylin said somewhat sarcastically

"…"

"Considering my mother ran around the Sphere after the man who _promised_ to kill her and my _father _blewhimself up on several occasions-"

"That was only on time…" Heero cut in, then after a moment's thought he added "and I had a very good reason" Raylin just shrugged

"I'm just saying suicidal tendencies _must_ be in my blood" Heero sighed as he parked about a mile from his destination then he turned to Raylin and said in a commanding tone

"Stay in the car" Raylin nodded and said

"I could stay in the car"

_._

_A little while later_

.

The mission was simple, get in save the target get out. So then why did it have to be so difficult? Making it to the prison cells silently was harder than it used to be. Also there happened to be an annoying teenager who was now in _big_ trouble.

"I thought you said you would stay in the car" Heero growled

"No I said I _could_ stay in the car… I never said I _would_" Raylin smirked

"Go back _now_ before I shoot you myself" Heero said while glaring at Raylin

"Um… we don't have time to argue" Raylins smirk widened, he had the upper hand in this conversation and they both knew it, Heero growled

"Fine… stay close" _as soon as this is over I am practicing my fatherly right to Ground him into next week _Heero had completely forgotten that he was going to die.

Managing to get there with about seven minutes left to spare, Heero threw the cell door open. He was shocked at the sight of his longtime partner and friend. Blood covered his body from the many cuts laced throughout it and bruises formed ugly black and blue marks. His face was a mess, one eye was swollen shut and blood was still rushing from a cut along his cheek. But the thing that shocked Heero most was his hair…

"Hey… Heero" Duo's weak voice cut into his assessment "what took you so long?"

"Status" Heero said in lieu of an answer.

"Alive" Duo said coughing, blood splattered to the ground from his mouth, _not good_. Heero thought and was not in the least amused by the joke. Albeit a little relieved that his friend was still in the condition to make jokes.

Heero stared blankly at Duo. "What's the matter? Can't take a joke? I thought I had you trained" he sighed "back to the drawing board I guess." Heero only raised an eyebrow.

"fine" Duo said defeated "fractured ankle, broken leg, both on the left, broken rib " by this point Duo tried to get up and failed, falling back hissing in pain "make that three" Heero stepped over to Duo picked the lock on his partners handcuffs, he took off his own bullet proof vest and handed it to his friend. "Hey that better not be yours" Duo queried

"It's not" Heero lied. Duo stared into his partner's eyes for a long moment trying to discern if he was in fact lying. After a while he shrugged winced at the pain it brought and said

"Fine whatever, if you get shot and die don't go blaming me" that made Heero flinch slightly (though Duo didn't notice)

Heero had him shrug on the vest and grabbed his left arm hulling him up and letting him use him as a lean-to. After handing Duo a gun they walked, or rather limped, out of the door; adjusting his eyes to the light Duo immediately noticed Raylin

"Who's the kid?" he asked, before Heero could answer he continued "I mean geez Heero I didn't know you took interns; much less took them on dangerous missions"

"He's _not_ an intern" Heero said

"Then who is he?" Duo asked

"Someone who shouldn't be here" Heero said looking at Raylin pointedly. For Raylins part he was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh" Duo said and for a moment there was a silence around the group "Soooooo…" Duo decided to make conversation. "What've you been doing the last month I've been gone?"

"It's only been a week Duo"

"A week? I thought it was longer than that"

"Being tortured will do that to you… Duo next time you go gallivanting off to save your wife, bring some backup"

"Couldn't" Duo said softly "they had her Heero… they had her and she was scared… she hid it well but I could tell… " Heero looked at his friend worried. Suddenly Duos head snapped up "crap if Hilde's still in the building then that defeats the whole-"

"It's ok" Heero cut in "Hilde's fine Wufei's with her" Duo sighed

"Good I starting to worry there" his eyes widened "wait did you say Wufei is with her?" at Heero's nod he cursed "man I got to get home quick" at Heero's confused look (which was a rarity at best) Duo explained "come on you know Wufei's not the most … tactful when it comes to women" at Heero's nod he continued "and in Hilde's current condition Wufei is most likely going to get ki-" he was cut off by the loud ring of a gunshot and Heero throwing him to the ground, Heero winced at the yelp of pain his friend let out.

"Raylin stay in the corner" Heero yelled and for once his son wasn't stubborn and obeyed him.

"Heero we are surrounded" Duo exclaimed

"So I've noticed" Heero said

"The kid any good?"

"Not if I can help it"

"Sorry, its only that I don't think we have enough fire power for all of them" Heero shook his head

"Don't worry" he said "backups on the way" _I'm the only one who dies today_

"I'm just wondering why you brought the kid along if he's not an intern" Heero sighed

"He's from the future"

"…"

"He's about to witness a death" there was a long pause

"I die don't I?" Heero stared at Duo _you actually believe me?_ "Well?" Duo asked "Do I die or not?"

Heero looked behind him; the man was positioning himself for the kill shot, just as Raylin had said. Looking his best friend in the eye Heero stated simply

"No Duo… I die" the shot rang out, using the wall for a push Heero jumped in front of his friend twisting his body so that he was facing the shooter and all at once four things happened.

1) A lucky shot was fired through the door and hit Heero in the lower abdomen.

2) Heero fired his gun with perfect accuracy and eliminated the threat.

3) Raylin stepped into the path of the next bullet.

4) The shot fired at Duo (which was supposed to hit Heero) hit Raylin in the chest just below the heart.

"HEERO!" Duo shouted. Ok running to your partner when bullets are flying at you, is not the best of ideas. Duo did it anyway; there was nothing but him and Heero at that moment.

"Hey man I'm the one who's supposed to be injured" Heero waved him off

"I'm fine" he said "watch my back" Duo nodded and Heero crawled to his son "Raylin you're an idiot" Raylin just laughed

"Sorry I don't really know what came over me" _he's my son alright…_

"You should have stayed with Relena… or in the car"

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" Raylin coughed

"…"

"I don't see any time monkeys" Raylin joked

"…" Raylin then sighed; he knew his time was short.

"I know you probably don't wanna here this but I really did envy my cousin Trace"

"…"

"Duo's son" Raylin gulped "every night Uncle Duo would tuck us both in and he would almost say my name… but he would choke and say 'goodnight Raylin' then he would *cough* he would go to Trace and say goodnight… *cough**cough* he would have that… fatherly look in his eye *cough* and I would just think… I want someone to do that to me *cough* me" he was breathing hard "I want someone to say my real name… I guess thath why, why, why" he was slurring, that was bad "why I wanted to do this" and he laughed, it was more of a weak chuckle really "I guess you were right… It was a stupid idea" Heero shook his head, he only know one thing to do for his son now, bending low to his sons ear, because he knew he couldn't see him, Heero whispered the words his son longed to hear.

"Goodnight Kaiden Yuy"

"Kaiden… that's a good name" his son said before closing his eyes for the last time. Heero smiled softly and grabbed his gun; he then crawled back to his partner.

"How we doing on time?" he asked

"I'd say our backups late" Duo said taking a shot in the chest, luckily he was wearing the vest

"Glad I gave that to you"

"Psh... whatever… when's that backup supposed to arrive?"

"Twenty minutes ago" just then the heavy fire ceased

"About time" Duo muttered "I'll grab the kid"

"The kid's dead"

"What?"

"He took the shot that was meant for me"

"Crazy kid… what was his name"

"Kaiden" Heero said his eyes were getting heavy "Kaiden Yuy"

"YOU IDIOT!" Duo suddenly yelled, now noticing the wound Heero had taken, catching Heero he hailed his friends over.

"Quick before the idiot dies of blood loss" Trowa came up and grabbed Heero (who was only semi awake) and Quatre helped Duo up, as soon as they were in the car both injured slumped in their seats

"Man Quatre what took you guys so long?"

"You were hard to track down… sorry" Duo simply waved it off

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad we made it in relatively one piece" Quatre looked at his friend _good he's not worried about it_ "hey Quatre could you give me a hair band? They took my hair down… I kinda want to put it back up"

"Um… Duo…"

"They _cut_ your hair Duo" Heero coughed

"WHAT!" Duo yelped reached up for his beautiful hair and saw that yes they had—"those slimy jerks! … How dare they cut my hair! Trowa turn around I'm ganna—"

BOOM!

They hadn't quite gotten out of the blast radius so they felt it from where they were; looking behind them they saw the remains of the building they had just left, Heero blinked, it was all over…

_._

_._

_._

_June 26__th__ 206 A.C._

.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Heero looked up from the report he was writing, hearing the pound a tiny feet he smiled

Three year old Kaiden Yuy opened the office door wide, wearing yellow whole pajamas he looked at his daddy with a pout "you said you would tuck me in" he accused crossing his arms in a typical pose "why are you still woking?" Heero chuckled at his sons sometimes lisp

"I'm sorry Kaiden, I got distracted" Heero replied, but his son wouldn't hear of it, he grabbed his father's hand and pulled him strait to his room, forcing him to sit on his bed.

"Alright" Heero said amused "what shall it be today"

"I want my future story!" Kaiden said excitedly

"Are you sure? You've heard that one a lot"

"But I save daddy in it" Heero sighed

"Alright" Heero smiled and began to recite "once upon a time you're uncle Duo got kidnapped by-"

"Yucky bad guys" Heero chuckled again

"Yep yucky bad guys… so anyway daddy had to go and save him"

"But he got huwt"

"Yes daddy got very hurt and had to go way up high… higher than the colonies"

"Did you like it up there?"

"I don't know… I suppose I did… but I bet I missed you and mommy a lot" he poked his son making him giggle "what happened next? Daddy"

"Well, mommy was really sad"

"Because she missed daddy"

"Yes… but she had a beautiful son with honey gold hair and deep blue eyes that she loved very much"

"That's me!" Heero nodded "but mommy got huwt too"

"Yep she had to join daddy"

"And I was awone…"

"Yes but uncle Duo built a time machine"

"And I used it" Kaiden said excitedly

"Uh huh you came back a week before the yucky bad guys kidnapped uncle Duo"

"But you didn't know me"

"Not yet, but mommy was going to get you. See she wanted to surprise daddy"

"I bet daddy was surprised" _I guess I'll let him see the tape when he gets older_

"Yes I was surprised, but anyway daddy didn't believe you were from the future"

"Untwil he carried mommy on his shoulder" Kaiden giggled

"Yep that was about the time when daddy figured it out; anyway daddy didn't want to get hurt"

"But he didn't want the monkeys to get him" Heero laughed

"That's right daddy was afraid of the monkeys"

"But I wasn't afraid"

"No you weren't, you were very brave"

"And I talked to the monkeys"

"Yes you talked to the monkeys and told them to leave daddy alone"

"And they did" Kaiden said smugly

"Yes they did and you saved me from getting hurt and having to go away"

"I did a good thing didn't I daddy?"

"A very good thing… goodnight sweetie" Heero said and kissed his son on the forehead

"Goodnight daddy" Kaiden said and yawned widely before turning over to go to sleep; Heero turned off the lamp and waked over to his five month pregnant wife, who was standing in the doorway

"Did you finish your work?" she asked quietly Heero shook his head; Relena smiled and looked in on her son "to think… in a few years he's not ganna believe it's real"

"It doesn't really matter" Heero said kissing his wife and then smiling at her

"I wonder if this little one will have to come back and save you?" Relena said while rubbing her belly

"I hope not" Heero laughed and hugged her "I doubt Duo can take having his hair cut again"

"What makes you think Duo's hair would be cut?"

"Hmm…" Heero breathed in her sent "because I'd cut it personally" Relena laughed

"Well guess that would teach him not to play with time" closing the door to their room they both thanked their son for giving them both a new future.

_The End._

_._

_._

_/A: N/_

_._

_Just like it says The End the big finale… thank you for reading my silly little story all the way through…__ And if you liked this one then try out the sequel Mission save a life!_

_On a side note my almost three year old nephew really did call the bad guys on my brother's video game Yucky Bad Guys… I had to use it because it was just too cute. Anyway please click the pretty blue box and review, review… I really need to work on that song… bye, bye, see you in my next fic. =^.^=_


End file.
